


Master's Homecoming

by Leigh84



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leigh84/pseuds/Leigh84
Summary: Kyo welcomes his master home.
Relationships: Sohma Kazuma/Sohma Kyou, Sohma Shigure/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

“Is something wrong?” Tohru asked, watching as Kyo practically ran from the room. With the way he talked about Kazuma, she would have thought he'd be happy to see him.

"He's just a bit embarrassed by it." Shigure said, "He's not always comfortable showing his emotions."

"I should speak with him privately, where's his room?” Kazuma asked.

“Upstairs on the right,” Tohru said, helpful as always. “I’d be happy to show you, if you’d like.”

“No, I can manage myself, thank you.” He said, heading up the stairs.

Hearing the door open, Kyo turned to face his master. “That was rude of me, I’m sorry, Master.”

“It’s okay,” Kazuma answered, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. Kyo watched as his master reached into his robes and pulled out his cock. “I think you know how you can make up for it.” He said, slowly stroking his rapidly hardening member.

Ever the good student, Kyo didn’t waste any time getting on his knees. Reaching out, he wrapped his hand around his master’s thickening shaft and began stroking, his palm moving expertly across the hot flesh. Licking his lips, he leaned forward and tentatively ran his tongue over the engorged tip, savoring the salty taste of precum as he pressed his tongue into the slit of his master’s cock.

“Fuck, I’ve missed this.” Kazuma moaned as Kyo opened his mouth and took him in. 

Kyo continued stroking his master’s shaft as his tongue massage the swollen head. Sucking hard, he, pull back, allowing his master’s cock to spring free with a pop, before quickly taking it back into the depths of his warm mouth. Above him, his master’s breath began to quicken and low moans escaped him. Spurred on by his master’s pleasure, Kyo opened wider and began to move his mouth forward taking in more and more of his master’s considerable length.

“Look at me.” Kazuma groaned, tilting Kyo’s head up. Kyo’s eyes met his master’s as he swallowed another inch.

Kazuma had wanted to let Kyo take his time and set the pace, after all, Kyo had always struggled a little to take him completely, and it’d been months since the last time he’d used the boy’s mouth, but the sight of those orange eyes staring up at him while his thick shaft disappeared between tightly stretched lips, quickly pushed him over the edge. 

Kyo didn’t resist as Kazuma wrapped his fingers in his hair and began rocking his hips into his student’s mouth. Kyo’s eyes never left his master’s, even when tears began streaming down his cheeks as a hard thrust sent Kazuma’s cock jabbing painfully into the soft flesh at the back of his mouth. Kyo had been taking him like this for years but had never fully mastered his gag reflex, and Kazuma relished the sensation of his student’s throat spasming around his sensitive flesh as he forced himself deeper and deeper, until his entire length was buried in Kyo’s tight throat. 

His master’s cock sat heavy in his throat, cutting off his air. Kyo didn’t struggle, instead, waiting patiently, arms slack at his side, as darkness began to cloud his vison. As he held himself deep in the boy’s throat, Kazuma felt the slightest tickle of shame. 

This was not how he’d meant for things to go. When he first took Kyo in, he’d only wanted to give him the love and acceptance that the rest of the family had denied him, and that he himself had denied his own grandfather, back when he’d carried the curse of the cat, but Kazuma had found the pale, red headed boy, enticing, and Kyo had tempted Kazuma in a way that none of his other students had. It hadn’t taken long for that temptation to turn into a heated longing and it had taken even less time for him to pervert Kyo’s gratitude into this. 

Pushing those thoughts aside, Kazuma pulled out enough for Kyo to suck in a quick breath of air. Tightening his grip in the boy’s hair, he thrust back in. He began to fuck him in earnest, burying his entire ten inches in Kyo’s throat before pulling out and doing it again and again. The periodic gasps for air along with the wet gagging sounds emanating from Kyo quickly drove him to climax and it was only a couple of minutes before Kazuma was pressing Kyo’s nose into his groin while he shot strings of hot semen down his student’s throat. 

Releasing his grip, Kazuma affectionately stroked Kyo’s hair, moaning as his student obediently swallowed it all, skillfully milking every drop of come from Kazuma’s softening cock. He had thought a quick blowjob would be enough, but as he took in Kyo’s flushed cheeks and drool-soaked chin, he began to harden again.

“Take off your pants and turn around.” He said, pulling his cock free from Kyo’s mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

“Where are the other’s?” Kazuma asked, surprised by the silence that greeted him when he came back down stairs.

“I sent them to get ingredients for a special dinner tonight, unagi is still your favorite isn’t it?” Shigure replied, his eyes moving past Kazuma to the boy that was coming down behind him.

He felt himself begin to harden as he took in Kyo’s swollen lips and stiff gait. He had always suspected there was a little more than the normal student/teacher relationship between those two, and when he saw the look in Kazuma’s eyes as he went upstairs, he had been sure.

“They’ll have to go downtown to find a store that sells that.” Kazuma said, stunned that Shigure would make them go through such trouble. “I would have been happy with anything.”

“Perhaps, but they needed to get out of the house; you two weren’t as discreet as you might think.” In fact, the others had only been gone a few minutes before Kyo’s soft moans could be heard downstairs.

Kyo’s cheeks flushed bright red with embarrassment by Kazuma didn’t flinch. “So, you heard and did nothing to intervene?”

“Of course not. I know a teacher’s role can take many forms. I actually sent them after such a delicacy because I was hoping you’d be open to expanding your relationship to include another. After all, I do feel a bit like Kyo’s mentor, since he has been staying with me.” He said, leaning back so that Kazuma could clearly see his growing erection. “If you are, we have at least an hour and a half before their return.”

Kazuma smile before turning to Kyo. “Kyo, why don’t’ you show Shigure how much you appreciate his hospitality and how grateful you are that he took you in.”

Kyo hesitated for a moment, looking at his master, wondering if he truly meant what he said. Kazuma just nodded. Kyo’s legs shook slightly as he walked over to where Shigure sat on the floor. Shigure leaned back as Kyo got onto his stomach between Shigure’s legs. Pulling back Shigure’s robes, Kyo exposed his cock before wrapping his palm around the warm, throbbing flesh. He waisted no time taking the head into his mouth as he heard Shigure suck in his breath. 

If his master wanted him to show his gratitude he would. Opening his mouth wide he immediately swallowed Shigure’s entire length, not stopping until the man’s balls rested against Kyo’s chin. Shigure was almost as large as his master and his throat began to clinch as he gagged around the massive shaft filling his throat. It was a bit uncomfortable, but he knew how much his master enjoyed this sensation, and he felt that Shigure would as well.

He was right. Shigure leaned back letting out a loud moan of complete ecstasy. Needing to breath, Kyo pulled back, sucked in a quick breath, and plunged the cock back down his throat. Unlike his master, Shigure never tried to take control, instead leaning back and simply enjoying the sensation as Kyo repeatedly deep throated him. It wasn’t until Kyo felt the man’s balls begin to tense that Shigure grabbed his hair and pulled him off, telling him to stop.

Kyo looked up confused, drool running down his chin. Had he done something wrong?

“My first loads going to be in your ass.” Shigure said, his eyes holding a dark heat Kyo had never seen before.

Kyo looked as his master for direction. “Strip and lay across the table.” Kazuma instructed, pulling out his hardening cock as he knelt down across the table from Shigure.

Kyo quickly obeyed, stripping down and laying across the short table where they usually ate their meals. The table wasn’t wide enough and his ass and head hung off of either side, leaving him in the perfect fucking position for both men. Kazuma had never shared him before and Kyo tensed a little as his master started to guide his cock into Kyo’s mouth while Shigure pressed at his entrance. He wanted to make his master happy and he tried to relax as both men pressed forward.

“Fuck, I can’t believe he’s this tight after you just fucked him.” Shigure said, pressing hard against Kyo’s ass.

“He’s always tight no matter how hard or how many times I fuck him.” Kazuma replied, as he enjoyed the feel of Kyo’s tongue swingling around his tip.

Kyo’s muscles began to give way, and Shigure thrust as hard as he could, burying himself in the boy’s warm hole. The force of Shigure’s thrust drove Kyo towards his master forcing Kazuma’s cock down his throat.

Kazuma moaned at the sudden sensation of being deepthroated. Looking down at Kyo he moaned again. He had never taken Kyo in this position, and the sight of his dick bulging in the boy’s throat threatened to make him blow right then. Looking down to the boys stomach he could also se a slight bulge where Shigure’s own cock was settled in his ass.

Wrapping his palm around Kyo’s throat he looked up at Shigure. “Fuck him hard.” He growled, his eyes every bit as dark as the other mans.

Shigure didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled out and slammed back in putting every ounce of strength he had behind each and every thrust, fucking Kyo with all he had. Every time he pulled out, he would drag Kyo off of Kazuma, and each time he thrust back in the boy would be forced back up on his master’s cock. Kazuma didn’t even half to move his hips and he was thoroughly throat fucking his student. Moaning, Kyo focused on keeping his mouth open and his muscles limp as the two men fucked him harder than he’d ever been taken in his life.

Shigure couldn’t believe it. The boy who was always so hostile and difficult at the best of times was now as meek as a lamb as the two men ravage his body. The disconnect between the Kyo he knew and the Kyo that now laid beneath him drove him to near frenzy. He wanted to ruin him, to fuck him so hard that he would never forget what it felt like to have Shigure inside of him. When his climax finally came, he came harder than he ever had in his life. His balls seized with such a force that it was painful. Kyo’s back arched as Shigure’s seed spilled forth coating Kyo’s walls and filling his bowls. Looking up he saw that Kazuma was holding the boys throat as he rocked his hips, releasing his own load into Kyo’s stomach.

Shigure was breathing hard as he pulled out and sank to the floor. His eyes were drawn to Kyo’s ass, where his hole was red and gapping, the muscles twitching as Shigure’s come leaked out to pool on the floor. Looking at the mess he’d made of Kyo’s ass he should have felt bad, but he didn’t, instead he felt the need to take it as far as he could.

With both men now out of him, Kyo sat up and shakily reached for his clothes, but Shigure’s hand shot out, stopping him.

“You’re not done yet. We still have over an hour before the others are back, so you have plenty of time to get us hard again for another round.”

Kyo gulped and looked at his master, unsure of this new dynamic. Kazuma just nodded as he got up and went to sit next to Shigure. His lips were painfully swollen and his throat sore but he obeyed. Getting back on his stomach, he alternated between the two men rubbing, licking, and sucking, working them up to another erection. It took a while but when he pulled his mouth from Kazuma’s shaft, both men’s cocks were standing tall.

To his surprise, this time it was his master who laid across the table, though he did so long ways. Kyo had ridden his master before. Stradling the man’s waist Kyo reached down, guiding his master’s cock to his entrance. His as was still swollen from Shigure’s treatment and he couldn’t help but cry out as he pressed down forcing his master’s engorged head inside. Groaning, he lowered himself on his master’s shaft. Raising his hips up, Kyo began to fuck himself on his master’s cock.

After a few thrusts, Shigure came up behind him. He pushed Kyo forward until Kyo’s chest was flat against his master’s. Kyo began to whimper as he felt Shigure’s head press at his already full entrance.

“Mater please,” Kyo looked at Kazuma with fear filled eyes.

“I promise it will only hurt for a bit and then you’ll enjoy it.” Kazuma said as he grabbed Kyo’s ass and spread his cheeks.

Kyo dropped his head and tried to prepare himself for what was about to happen. There was no preparing for it. Kyo cried out as Shigure’s cock breached him, opening the sensitive flesh around his anus wider than Kyo thought possible. Shigure pushed in, ignoring Kyo’s cries, until his length was fully seated against Kazuma’s. Kyo felt like he was being torn apart as both men began to thrust together making it feel like one massive cock was destroying his insides. Arching his back, he tried to relieve some of the pressure but nothing worked.

All he could do was lay there between to two grunting men as they used him. He laid there waiting for it to be over when he realized that the pain was starting to subside. It still hurt but there was another sensation building until it began to drown out the pain. The combined width of their cocks was rubbing against his prostate and he could feel the pressure building inside of him until the need to climax drove all other thoughts form his mind. Groaning he began to push back trying to drive their cocks even harder against his prostate. He didn’t think it was possible but the two began to fuck him even harder until with a shared cry all three came. 

Kyo’s own release splattered across his and Kazuma’s stomach while the tow men filled him near to bursting. Once finished he collapsed onto his master and the three laid there.

“I told you you’d enjoy it; your master knows what’s best for you.” Kazuma said, stroking Kyo’s hair.

He actually missed the feel of Kazuma’s and Shigure’s cocks when they finally pulled out of him. He was instructed to lay on the table while the two men got dressed and Shigure left the room. He wasn’t surprised when he returned a few minutes later with a large butt plug. He inserted it, but they had stretched Kyo so wide that it took a little bit for his asshole to close up around it. 

Once the plug was secure, trapping their seed inside him he got up. He was so stiff and sore that his master had to help him dress, and even with a pillow beneath him sitting was still painful. He had wanted to say he wasn’t feeling well, and retire to his room before the others returned but his master refused, wanting him to be there for dinner though he was too full of their come to actually eat anything. It wasn’t long before the others returned, if they noticed anything off about Kyo no one mentioned it.


End file.
